tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Voyager: Caretaker
| next = "Parallax" }} "Caretaker" is the premiere episode of the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager, which is the fifth series in the Star Trek franchise, and the fourth live-action series. It is the third show in the series to take place in the 23rd century. Combining the episode count of all Star Trek-related TV shows to date, it is the 343rd episode of the entire franchise. The episode was directed by Winrich Kolbe with a teleplay written by Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor based on a story treatment written by Rick Berman, Piller, and Taylor. It first aired in syndication on January 16th, 1995. In this episode, the crew of the Federation starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], in pursuit of a terrorist organization known as the Maquis, find themselves shunted seventy light years away from home into the uncharted regions of the Delta Quadrant. After experiencing heavy losses during the journey, Captain Kathryn Janeway is forced to accept members of the Maquis as part of her bridge crew as they strive to work together to find a way back home. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * VOY: Caretaker redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Star Trek: Voyager: Season 1 DVD collection. The collection was released by Paramount Television on February 24th, 2004. * Two-our premiere episode; sometimes aired in two parts. * Stardate: 48315.6 * Production code number: 101-102 * Aired on the same date as the "Datalore" episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, albeit seven years apart. * This episode features guest appearances by Armin Shimerman as Quark and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn, both of whom are characters that appear regularly on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Quotes * Quark: Here am I, trying to be a cordial host, knowing how much a young officer's parents would appreciate a token of his love on the eve of a dangerous mission and what do I get for my trouble? Scurrilous insults. Well, somebody's going to hear about this! .... * B'Elanna Torres: Our fuel line has ruptured. Attempting to compensate. Damn it! We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it. * Chakotay: Be creative. * B'Elanna Torres: How am I supposed to be creative with a 39-year old rebuilt engine?! .... * Tom Paris: Stadi, you're changing my mind about Betazoids. * Lieutenant Stadi: Good. * Tom Paris: Oh, that wasn't a compliment. I've always considered Betazoids to be warm and sensual. * Lieutenant Stadi: I can be warm and sensual. * Tom Paris: Just not to me. * Lieutenant Stadi: Do you always fly at women at warp speed, Mister Paris? * Tom Paris: Only when they're in visual range. .... * Tom Paris: Tomato soup. * Computer: There are 14 varieties of tomato soup available from this replicator: with rice, with vegetables, Bolian with pasta, with... * Tom Paris: Plain. * Computer: Specify hot or chilled. * Tom Paris: Hot! Hot, plain tomato soup! Production crew * Jerry Goldsmith - Theme music * Jay Chattaway - Music by * J.P. Farrell - Editor * Daryl Baskin - Editor * Richard D. James - Production designer * Marvin V. Rush, A.S.C. - Director of photography * Wendy Neuss - Co-producer * Merri Howard - Producer * Peter Lauritson - Producer * David Livingston - Supervising producer * Rick Berman - Executive producer * Michael Piller - Executive producer * Jeri Taylor - Executive producer * Nan Dutton, C.S.A. - Casting * Kathryn S. Eisenstein - Casting * Brad Yacobian - Unit production manager * Jerry Fleck - First assistant director * Arlene Fukai - Second assistant director * Michael DeMeritt - 2nd second assistant director * Robert Blackman - Costume designer * Dan Curry - Visual effects producer * Michael Westmore - Makeup artist See also External Links * * * * * * "Caretaker" at Memory Beta * "Caretaker" at Memory Alpha * ---- Category:1995/Episodes Category:Dan Curry/Visual effects producer Category:Michael Westmore/Makeup artist Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified